New Beginning
by Dreamcatcher511
Summary: Pewdie and Marzia have broken up and Pewdie is looking for a new place. Cry offers his as a temporary one, but will it become premanent because of love? Will Mariza want Pewdie back? Read and find out! R&R Pewdiecry paring...On Hiatus.
1. New Home

**Hi! Even though I am TOTALLY not done with the outline, I got bored so I decided to just write what I have! Yepp! So, uh, here you go!**

*Cry's P.O.V*

Oh man, why did I ever agree to this? I should've just told Pewds that I was sick or something. I can't hide my face while he's here! He might think I'm a freak or worse! I would never be able to deal with that!

I gripped the steering wheel hard. Despite the fact that I was at the airport, I couldn't find the will to get out. Next to me in the passenger's seat was my famous Cry mask. I sighed, knowing that I had to go find Pewds sooner or later, and took my hands off the steering wheel. Grabbing the mask next to me, I got out of my Ford F-150 and started toward the luggage pick up. Pewds said he would be at luggage pick up 4 so I walked that way and took a seat, putting my mask on as I sat down.

No-one looked at me twice. I guess this city has gotten used to its weirdo's. Finally, I saw him. He wore a light blue button-up with the top 2 buttons undone, and darker blue skinny jeans. His dirty blonde hair glowed in the light, and his blue eyes were focused on finding someone, probably me.

"Hey Pewdie! Over here!" I yelled to him, trying to catch his attention. He looked over at me and smiled a brilliant smile. Running over to me, he yelled back,

"Seriously Cry? Do you have to wear that mask while I'm here?"

"Oh course," I replied nervously, "I have an image to keep you know!"

"Oh whatever, let's just get my bags and get out of here."

The hunt for Pewdie's bags was a hard one. He had told me that his were covered in random pictures, but so were about 14 others. Thankfully, his were the only ones that had pictures of games.

We walked out of the airport and over to my truck. I grabbed both of Pewdie's bags and threw them in the backseat while telling him to get in the passenger's seat. I remembered that the driver's seat was on a different side in Sweden and Italy, but thankfully Pewdie knew which one I had meant.

I climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "So, Pewdie, have you ever had a sleepover with you friends?"

"Um, not really, unless you count having to spend the night at my neighbor's house because ours was being fumigated."

I smiled under my mask and quickly changed the subject to games. Oh Pewdie was going o be surprised when we got home.

*At Cry's house, Pewdie's P.O.V*

We finally arrived at Cry's house. Ever since my break up with Marzia, I had been looking for a new place to live, and Cry was nice enough to let me stay at his house while I looked for a place. I was kind of hoping that I would end up staying with Cry. Ever since our first co-op, I had developed a crush on him. It wasn't anything huge, but now that I was here with him in person, I felt the crush getting bigger. I really hope that he lets me see his face, but at the same time, I don't. If I see it, will I lose interest in him?

"Welcome to my home," Cry said dramatically as he opened the door. Inside was what looked like a game room. It had a pool table and games were stacked up in a corner next to a wooden table.

"Whoa, this place is AWESOME!" I exclaimed. Cry just laughed as he grabbed my hand. I swear I felt sparks and would bet five euros that my face was red **(AN: Euros are another form of money)**. He dragged me across the hall and into a bedroom with a bunk-bed.

"This is my room, but for tonight, you are sleeping in here, choose your spot. Top or bottom? **(AN: XD Dirty joke!)**" Cry asked. I immediately told him top and jumped up there. Cry laughed at my childish ways and honestly, I didn't care! This was going to be fun.

**Done! Yay! I love Pewdiecry and have seen some awesome art for it! I hope you like this story and please Rate and Review! Thanks for everything!**


	2. Email

**Oh my god! School is so annoying! Thank god winter break is almost here for me! That means more chapters for you all! Yay! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while…but after the first chapter, I felt like I didn't write a good enough chapter and I went through my whole, "Ugh, I am a failure" mood. I have that mood more often than I should…**

*Cry P.O.V"

I woke up with a headache. Not the kind where you know that you drank too much the night before because your head is splitting and pictures of you are on the internet. I'm talking about the headache you get when your body is too warm **(AN: It happens to me a lot…am I the only one?)**. I thought about what had happened last night.

After Pewds had finished acting like a little kid on top of the bunk bed, we had gotten out all the soda we could find and had an all-nighter…well at least until it was 4 in the morning when I had passed out. Pewdie must have passed out about a minute later. And to think he hadn't ever gone to a slumber party when he was younger.

I still hadn't moved from my sleeping spot, but I had to admit that my stomach was irregularly warm. There was an odd pressure against it. I finally opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a fluff of dirty blonde hair! I sat up quickly, way too quickly, and clutched my head. Ugh, I needed an aspirin. I pushed that thought away and went back to my original thought. WHY THE HECK AM I IN THE SAME BED AS FELIX!? The only thing that could make this more awkward is if we were both naked.

Hehe, now that's a sight I wouldn't mind seeing…BAD CRY! MIND SLAP! STOP IMAGING PEWDS NAKED BODY!

I got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. Reaching inside the medicine cabinet, I grabbed a small bottle of aspirin and took a couple, while grabbing a couple for Pewds just in case. After, I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. 12:53…not as bad as when I do a livestream, that's for sure. I opened my small fridge and grabbed the orange juice from inside. After pouring myself a glass, along with pouring one for Pewds, I put the juice away and took both glasses to my room.

Pewds was still in the same position that I left him in. He lay lightly on his stomach with one hand under the pillow and the other under his head. Some of his dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes, and his breathing made it look like he was sighing contently every so often. All in all, he looked adorable.

"I know I'm sexy, but unless you're going to create a pool, I suggest that you close your mouth before you drool," the Swede said, grinning. I almost jumped.

"Oh, you're awake! When did you wake up?" I asked nervously. If he was awake when we were, uh yeah, then I would probably catch on fire from the heat my cheeks take on.

"Just when you walked into the room," Pewdie said as he stretched. Damn him. "Did you have any aspirin? I have a major headache."

"Yeah, on the table next to you. Here, take some orange juice too," I told him while handing him his glass. He gulped down the two small pills and walked with me to the living room. We sat on the couch in silence, drinking the rest of our orange juice, before Pewdie asked me a question.

"Did you wear that mask all night, Cry? Why won't you show me your face?"

Oh god, I knew that was coming. I had honestly forgotten that I was wearing my mask. Only my mouth was showing. What am I going to tell Pewdie?

*Pewdie P.O.V*

I honestly felt disappointed in myself. I know that Cry is kind of shy when it comes to showing people the real him. It took months before he even let me hear his VOICE! Still, I couldn't help but ask why he was wearing his mask.

"Um, oh well I decided to wear it still because if I take it off, you will see my face. If you see my face, then the magic of not knowing will be gone," Cry said softly. I really hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Hey Cry, do you want to do some co-ops over the next week or whatever? It might be fun, and we both need to keep up with uploading videos," I asked him. Please say yes, please say yes, please sa-

"Sure! That would be awesome!" Oh thank god!

After that, we set up my computer in Cry's extra room. Inside, the room was a large Bing bag covered in gray and black flames. Around the whole room was shelves filled with books, books, and more books. I wonder if these are all Cry's, or if they were the old owners books…I'll have to ask later. We set up my computer stuff in a section of the room that was just about blank, except a few books and games.

I turned on my computer and immediately checked my email. _'That's weird; I have a message from Marzia…'_ I clicked on the message and started to read…

_Hey there Felix. I just wanted to say hi and tell you that I really miss you. I miss us._

_I heard that you were visiting a friend. You didn't really tell me anything after our…break-up. I really want to get together and talk. _

_Please answer me. I want you back. Breaking up with you was the worst mistake I could've ever made._

_Love, Marzia. _

She wants me back? But, I don't want her back…I also don't want to hurt her. Marzia is a kind spirit, when she isn't mad at you. I still remember our break-up.

"_Felix, are you ready to go?" I heard Marzia say. Oh shit, I forgot about our date. Come on video, hurry and load!_

"_Felix? Oh my god! You aren't even dressed for our date! All you ever do nowadays is upload your stupid videos! You know what? We are THROUGH! If you can't get your mind off your job for five minutes and pay attention to me, maybe I wouldn't be as bitchy! Just, just leave. When I come back I hope you are gone!"_

Honestly, she was most likely right. I didn't spend much time with her at all. But, I always tried to do something special for her if I didn't see her for a few days. I really tried but, I was behind on some payments. I had to pay attention to making videos! Even my Bros realized that I was making more videos than usual.

Now that she said she wants me back, don't know how I am going to tell her I don't want her back. If I see her as anything, it would be a friend, or maybe even a sister! All I want to do is stay with Cry. What am I going to do?

**FINALLY! UGH I AM SOOOOOO FAHKING LAZY! Sorry, had to get that off my chest. I have had a HUGE case of writer's block for this story and it doesn't help that I could win an award for 'Most Lazy Person'. Notice how I said win, if I had to get the award, then I would tell someone to go get it for me. I hope you liked this chapter and I promise that I will upload a new chapter ASAP! -Dreamcatcher511**


	3. Thanksgiving

**Hey Bros! Happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans! I myself am celebrating and because it's Thanksgiving, I got the inspiration to write this chapter! Amazing what you think of when your country is celebrating a holiday! Anyways I hope you like this chapter and for those of you who DON'T celebrate Thanksgiving, this might give you some incite as to some traditions that my family do each year.**

*Pewdie for the whole chapter*

I woke up in the guest bedroom. It was a simple room, and now it was mine, for the time being anyway. I felt different when I woke up today. My back didn't have the comforting warmth on it. I shook off that thought and looked at my surroundings. The bed was a nice full size with light brown sheets and a blue blanket on top. To my left was a small table, which I set my glasses on the night before **(AN: Yes, Pewdie has glasses for those who don't know.)**. The remote to the TV was on the table too. In from of the bed was medium sized dresser. The 23'' TV was on top of the dresser. I grabbed my glasses off the table and put them on while getting out of bed.

After changing out of my night clothes and putting on a fresh pair of clothes, I walked into Cry's living room and saw him watching a parade on TV.

"What's that, Bro?" I asked Cry. Startled, Cry jumped and turned around to face me. His mask was still on his face, but before I spoke to him, he had it up on his head. He had pulled it down when I startled him, goddamn it!

"Oh, it's nothing friend, just the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade**. I watch it every year." Cry replied **(AN: Hehe I rhymed xD)**. Wait, Thanksgiving*? Oh, that's the American holiday where the pilgrims had a feast with the Native Americans as thanks for helping them prepare for the winter! I heard it was also to give thanks to God for helping them through the hard times.

"Yeah that's right Pewds. Didn't think you knew about Thanksgiving!" Cry exclaimed. Oh had I said that out loud? I blushed as Cry laughed at my misfortune, bitch. I jumped over the back of the couch and took a seat next to Cry.

"So how long has the parade been on?" I asked. Ever since I was young I would always love to watch a parade.

"Oh it just started like five minutes ago." With that I made myself comfortable and watched the parade. Whoever puts this together every year does an awesome job! I saw Snoopy, a turkey, some flag twirlers, and even Santa! I was jumping in my seat the entire time! Every now and then I would look at Cry and see him staring at me with an amused expression, but every time I asked him why he was looking at me like that, he would just shake his head and point out something new that showed up.

Sadly, the parade ended and Cry changed the channel to FOX. Together we walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a couple of glasses from the cupboard.

"You really liked the parade, huh Pewds?" Cry asked, smirking. I couldn't retort back yet, not until I had a nice glass of water to sooth my throat. Stupid Santa making me scream like a child on Christmas. Instead I just help up my finger and gave him the bird. Cry burst out laughing and after a nice glass of water, I joined him.

We sat there, laughing like retards, for a good five minutes. After calming down, I looked at the TV and saw a game starting. Must be American football. As far as I understood about this sport, if a team gets the ball past the end zone, they get 6 points. If after they get the 6 points, they kick the ball through the upright, they get an extra point. If they don't get to the end zone, but they are in range to kick the ball through the uprights and it goes through, it's considered a field goal and the team gets 3 points. Besides that I have no clue what the hell goes on.

"OH the Cowboys are on! Sweet, come on friend!" Cry exclaimed in excitement **(AN: Don't know if Cry really likes the Cowboys or not, using my dad's team xD)**. We both sat back on the couch and watched the Cowboys play the Redskins. This time it was Cry that was getting laughed at. He kept yelling at the screen like the players could hear him.

"COME ON ROMO*** GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND PLAY!"

"SERIOUSLY REF.? THAT PENALTY WAS OBVIOUSLY ON MOSS*** NOT LEE***!"

"Go, go, GO, GO, YES! TOUCHDOWN, BITCHES!" *dances stupidly*

By the end, the score came out 24-10 Cowboys **(AN: Meaning Cowboys won)**. Never have I seen Cry so happy. He jumped up and hugged me while screaming, "COWBOYS WON!" I just laughed and hugged back. By the time Cry calmed down, it was 7:30 pm **(AN: Football is 3 hours long and the game started at 4:15 pm)**.

Something delicious smelling entered my nose. I took a sniff…turkey?

"Cry, did you make turkey?" I asked.

"Oh, crap, I need to make some gravy. Pewds, can you grab a can of corn and a can of green beans from the cabinet and put both into a bowl?" he asked while rushing toward the kitchen. I ran over to the cabinet and grabbed the cans. After opening both cans and draining the juices, I pulled out a bowl from the cupboard and poured both cans into the bowl and put them in the microwave for 2 and a half minutes.

I looked over at Cry and saw him adding a sauce to the gravy. It honestly smelt amazing. I never knew Cry could cook! 30 minutes later, Cry had the gravy cooled and the turkey out of the oven. Cry had me cut the turkey and I was honored to do so. Grabbing both of our plates we sat down at Cry's dinner table.

"Before we start Pewds, what are you thankful for this year?" Cry asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"You. You were the one who opened up your own house and offered me a place to stay while I get back on my feet. You introduced me to slumber parties and Thanksgiving! I am truly thankful for you. What are you thankful for Cry?" I asked. Cry blushed and smiled back.

"I am thankful for you, Pewds. You have been a great help with my channel on YouTube, and have been a great friend! I'm happy you came to live with me, and I am honored that you wanted to come here in the first place!" My turn to blush.

"Well, let's eat!" Cry announced. With that, we both dug in. The meal was excellent! I even went back for seconds, along with Cry who went back for thirds! I was about to finish my turkey when my cell rang in my pocket. I looked up at Cry and started to apologize.

"Go ahead," he said, "I'm about done anyways. Who is it might I ask?" I looked at the caller ID.

"It's, Marzia?" I looked back up at Cry and saw a glimpse of jealousy, but it was gone as soon as I saw it.

"Answer her. She might need something important." I shrugged and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Oh hi Felix, I was wondering if you saw my email."_

"Yeah I did see it, but I am really sorry to say that I think this break up is best for us." I told her softly. "It's not that I don't want to get back together, but I just feel like if we do, we could end up hurting each other." Cry, looked up in surprise.

"She said that she wanted to get back together!" he all but yelled.

"_Felix, who was that? Who are you staying with? I swear Felix, I will get you back. I can promise you that!"_

And with that, Marzia hung up. I removed the phone from my ear and stared at it.

"Dude! Why didn't you go back to her! It's not like anything is keeping you away!" Cry said.

"But that's just it. There is someone keeping me back. I just don't want her back. There's someone else I want to call my own." I replied. Cry stepped back in shock.

"Who would that be Pewds?" He asked.

"I'll tell you another time." I said while thinking, _maybe._

**Finished! This is my longest chapter ever! I really had a LOT to write so I hope this satisfies you all!**

**Quickly…if you saw a * then here is what they mean.**

***= Thanksgiving Day is a holiday celebrated primarily in the United States and Canada. Thanksgiving is celebrated each year on the fourth Thursday of November in the United States and on the second Monday of October in Canada. Because of the longstanding traditions of the holiday, the celebration often extends to the weekend that falls closest to the day it is celebrated. Several other places around the world observe similar celebrations. Historically, Thanksgiving had roots in religious and cultural tradition. Today, Thanksgiving is primarily celebrated as a secular holiday. (Thank you Wikipedia for helping me explain!)**

****= On Thanksgiving, the first Macy's that opened in New York City holds a parade in honor of Thanksgiving. There are a lot of things that go on including seeing different character balloons, watching high school bands play, and even some singing from some famous people. That's why it's called the MACY'S Thanksgiving Day Parade.**

*****= Names of people on the two football teams (thank you dad!). Romo and Lee are on the Cowboys team (Lee is out though on a leg injury) and Moss is on the Redskins.**

**Anything that had to do with football in this chapter was mostly what I knew. I had my dad help me on names and making sure what I implied was correct! I am not a HUGE football fan but I do watch it while cheering on the team opposite of my dad xD. He doesn't like when I do that! I hope you like this chapter and that this chapter gives you more information on Thanksgiving and other American stuff for those who do not live here! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **


	4. AN

**Hey everyone. I am really sorry to say that this is NOT a chapter. I would be uploading, but I haven't had time. Since Christmas is coming up, I have been focused on getting presents, fixing up the house, and even going out to tournaments (I do Karate in my free-time). I am really sorry guys. There is also stuff going on later in the month. I have 3 orchestra concerts to attend and since school is half-way through for me, I have tests to do. It is just realllyyyy stressful for me to have to do all this and remember to update my stories. I have barely been near my computer in the past week. Just so I can get through the remainder of 2012 without stressing too much, I am going to wait until next month around January 1-3 to update the stories. Sorry for the inconvenience but I just hope that you all will understand. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/Happy Kwanzaa and Happy New Year everyone! Can't wait to see you next year!**


	5. Hiatus

**I am really sorry but this is not a new chapter…..I am going to put this one of hiatus for a bit since school and everything is stressing me out…I will still update on Light and Dark, but maybe once a week, or even only once every couple of weeks. I am really sorry but I am only one person. I will start uploading again once things calm down, but I really don't know when that will be. It might be June before I can upload again. I am also helping my friend with her own story. It isn't up yet, but it should be up by the weekend. Her pen name is Percabethlover98 so check her out. Again I am really sorry but I NEED to put this on hiatus so I can focus more on school. I hope you understand and I should be able to upload Light and Dark again soon. Thanks! –Dreamcatcher511**


End file.
